Kijima Matako
Kijima Matako, also known as Red Bullet (紅い弾丸, akai dangan) , for her mastery in handling the gun, is a member of the Kiheitai, an extremist Joui faction bent on causing world destruction, and a loyal follower of its leader, Takasugi Shinsuke. Appearance Matako is a young and slender woman with blonde hair tied in a side ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a cropped pink kimono-like top with black linings that's cut at the shoulders, and a matching pink mini-skirt. Her weapons of choice are dual revolver handguns, which she keeps in holsters at her hips. Personality Matako is a very violent and feisty woman. She mostly appears tough and isn't afraid to state her opinion even if she provokes her superiors with it. When Nizou returned to their base and told her and Henpeita about the people he murdered to get used to the Benizakura, Matako provoked him and stated that he's not any stronger than before and couldn't have beaten Katsura if it wasn't for the Benizakura. Although Nizou almost choked her to death for saying so, she didn't seem to be afraid of having to confront him again. She was also shown to be very immoral and merciless, as she intended to kill a 14 years old girl like Kagura and didn't put any effort into capturing her alive. However, her personality changes drastically when she's around Takasugi. She looks up to Takasugi, often calling him by the honorific Shinsuke-sama. She is also very protective of him, as she was the first to attack Kagura after Kagura had snuck aboard Takasugi's ship and threathened to kill him if he didn't tell her about his plans.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 11, Lesson 90, p. 19. Matako then immediately shot several bullets and screamed she would never forgive Kagura for threatening him.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 11, Lesson 91, p. 3. She also cares deeply for what Takasugi thinks of her, as seen later on when she had bested Kagura in front of him, and Kagura noted that Matako had stains on her panties to create an opening, with which she turned to Takasugi and stated she changes her underwear everyday (even offering to prove it by showing her underwear to him), and that Kagura was wrong. However, it was just a diversion, and it seems Matako is easily swayed when Takasugi is involved.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 11, Lesson 91, p. 4. She oftens argues with fellow Kiheitai member Takechi Henpeita, claiming he has a lolicon complex.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 11, Lesson 91, p. 5. Strength & Abilities Matako is extremely talented when it comes to handling guns. Her skill to use revolvers made her one of the most infamous criminals in Edo, which seemingly aroused Takasugi's interest in her and caused him team up with her. She has an extraordinary good aim and is physically capable of even dodging bullets herself. Relationship Friends & Allies *'Takechi Henpeita:' Though Takechi Henpeita's behaviour sometimes annoys her, she seems to care about him. When he was attacked by Okada Nizou, Matako immediately yelled at Nizou and even shot him several times before he attacked her next. *'Kawakami Bansai:' Not much is known about their relationship. However, Matako behaves respectful towards Bansai and even addresses him with "-senpai". Both seem to get along with each other very well. Bansai and Takasugi Shinsuke seem to be the only members of the Kiheitai Matako doesn't argue with. Love Interest *'Takasugi Shinsuke: ' She looks up to him calling him "Shinsuke-sama" and is very protective of him. She has a big crush on him and stated that she'd be willing to follow him through hell and back. Though Takasugi has never shown any interest in her, she protects him with her life. Even when Shinsuke was about to fight the entire Harusame and asked Bansai to bring Matako and Henpeita back to their base, Matako stormed into Kamui's execution and fought the Harusame troops to protect Shinsuke. Enemies *'Kagura: ' Their hate for each other started when Kagura pointed her gun at Shinsuke during the Benizakura Arc. Matako instantly shot bullets at Kagura, screaming that threatening Shinsuke is unforgivable. When Kagura provoked her in order to escape from her by embarrassing her in front of Shinsuke, it came to their first fight. Though Kagura was still just a child, Matako showed no mercy and shot her in the shoulder, the leg almost in the head. When Kagura was later on held captive in the Kiheitai's ship and was interrogated by Matako and Takechi Henpeita, it came to a spitting contest between Matako and Kagura. After Kagura was saved by Shinpachi and Katsura, Matako and Henpeita stood in their way, trying to kill Katsura once and for all. Thus it came to a second fight between Kagura and Matako, which was later on interrupted by Nizou. *'Okada Nizou: ' Although Matako and Nizou were both members of the Kiheitai, they always hated each other until Nizou. Matako criticized Nizou for thinking that fusing with the Benizakura could make him any stronger. Consequently, Nizou choked Matako. This wasn't the only time these two attacked each other physically, though. When Matako had enough of him and shot Nizou for hitting Takechi Henpeita for no reason, Nizou threw her against a wall trying to kill her. Story Benizakura Arc She was first introduced as a member of the Kiheitai, and one of the notable figures Takasugi Shinsuke had brought with him to Edo to try and forcibly overthrow the Bakufu. During the entirety of the arc, she stayed on Takasugi's spaceship, where she would fight Kagura of the Yorozuya two times. The first time was early on in the arc, when Kagura had snuck aboard Takasugi's ship alone, which ended with her getting captured. However, she was later freed by Shimura Shinpachi and moderate Joui members led by Katsura Kotarou, and Matako would then fight her another time. Matako also had a dispute with Okada Nizou, who she meant was becoming a burden to Takasugi for attacking Gintoki and Katsura. During the climax of the Benizakura arc, in the middle of her second fight with Kagura, Matako would become one of Nizou's victims after he had evolved into a ravaging monster, not being able to distinguish between friend and foe. Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Matako's fate remained uncertain after the Benizakura arc, however she would later appear in various endings, such as ''Wo ai ni''. And then, after a while, it was confirmed that she is still alive in the manga, as seen in Episode 215 (chapter 310 & 311). During the Kabukicho Four Devas Arc, Matako was seen worrying about Takasugi Shinsuke, who asked Matako, Kawakami Bansai and Takechi Henpeita to return to Edo without him before he fought Kamui upon Admiral Abou request. Not willing to leave Shinsuke behind, Matako talked to Bansai about her worries. Later on, Matako, Bansai and Henpeita were seen going to Shinsuke's rescue during Kamui's execution. Battles References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Kiheitai Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists